hogwarts_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Immortality
Immortality (or eternal life) is the concept of living in a physical form for an infinite or inconceivably vast length of time. Immortality is one of the known limits to magic; it is nearly impossible to make oneself immortal, the only known and working ways are making and using a mystical object of great power to sustain life (such as the Philosopher's Stone or a Horcrux). If one were to possess the three Deathly Hallows, it is fabled that they would possess the tools to become the "Master of Death". However, being a true "Master of Death" is to be willing to accept that death is inevitable. Magical beings such as Phoenixes are considered immortal; Phoenixes having an instant rebirth from their ashes once they die. Horcrux : Main Article: Horcrux A Horcrux is an object chosen for the purpose of being a receptacle of part of one persons soul, split by doing the most inhumane action: murder. If all the Horcruxes (and by extension the wizard's soul) remain intact, the witch or wizard is considered immortal. The Dark Wizard Lord Voldemort split his soul six times in order to maintain his status of immortal being, and kept his Horcurxes a secret from absolutely everyone to protect his own life. He had split his soul that many times in the likely belief that seven is a powerful and magical number, but had intended to make only six horcruxes, with the seventh part of his soul remaining inside himself, thus a seven part soul. Unbeknownst to him, his soul was split a seventh time. The seven Horcruxes were all items owned by reputable people that played an important — or scarring — role in his life, including the Four Founders. Philosopher's Stone : Main Article: Philosopher's Stone The Philosopher's Stone, a Stone created by famous alchemist Nicolas Flamel, was able to produce the Elixir of Life, one of the known means of immortality. The Stone was then destroyed by Albus Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel himself in order to prevent Lord Voldemort from attaining it. With the destruction of the Philosopher's Stone, all individuals who were immortal because they drank the Elixir of Life (like Flamel and his wife) died after the supply of Elixir ran out. The Elixir does not truly grant immortality, as it only extends the drinker's lifespan, as opposed to rendering them invulnerable to damage. Thus, it was possible for them to die even while drinking the potion. Deathly Hallows : Main Article: Deathly Hallows Many wizards believe that the person who masters the three Deathly Hallows (which are the Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone and the Cloak of Invisibility) will be the Master of Death and will be immortal, while a larger proportion dismiss it as a fairy-tale. Being Master of Death is realising and accepting the fact that everyone will die and there are worse things than death. The Wizard Harry Potter collected the three Hallows and was willing to accept death and so became the Master of Death. Category:Death Category:Immortality